Derrière le rideau de pluie
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Il n'y a qu'elle, lui, la pluie, et les souvenirs qui remontent douloureusement sous ses paupières. La solitude se fait oppressante. Elle a froid. Il le voit bien, et elle l'agace à pleurer. Il veut juste qu'elle arrête de geindre. Lui qui aime tant l'emmerder, ne supporte pas ses larmes.


_Salut__ à vous tous ! _

_Que dire de constructif ? J'ai jamais trop d'idées... C'est un __OS__ sur un duo que j'aime particulièrement : __Suigetsu__ et __Karin__ :) Mais ça vous devez surement vous en douter xD Je n'ai jamais écrit sur eux donc on verra bien ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que les __fans__ ne tiendront pas comptes des __incohérences__ ou autres problèmes ! (et me les feront remarquer au passage d'ailleurs)  
><em>

_Bonne __lecture__,_

_PS : __Merci__ à Clo pour ses encouragements ;)_

* * *

><p><em>* ~ Derrière le rideau de pluie ~ *<em>

* * *

><p>Karin était énervée. Non plus que cela, elle était dans une colère noire. Suigetsu avait le don de la rendre furieuse tout en restant calme et impassible. S'il y avait une personne au monde qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était bien ce poulpe ! Et voilà que Sasuke leur avait ordonnés à tous les deux de garder leur campement tandis que lui et Juugo partaient en reconnaissance. Pourtant l'Uchiwa savait bien que les laisser seuls tout les deux n'était pas une bonne idée. En tout cas s'il ne voulait pas perdre un membre de son équipe.<p>

Karin, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, n'avait pas ressenti de la tristesse en voyant partir Sasuke mais plutôt de la colère. Aucune douleur due à sa séparation avec le jeune brun, seulement l'irritation de savoir qu'elle allait devoir supporter Suigetsu pendant plusieurs heures toute seule ! La jeune fille fulminait, non content de lui pourrir continuellement la vie, cette face poulpe n'arrêtait pas de l'obséder jour et nuit. Elle ne faisait que penser à lui et à la manière dont elle pourrait le frapper sans que son poing ne rencontre l'eau de son corps. Cette obsession lui en faisait presque oublier Sasuke et son sublimissime chakra !

Qu'est ce qu'il l'énervait !

« Hey, la binoclarde ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute ! Tu crois vraiment que suis content de me taper ton caractère de cochon ?

- Et moi ta face de poulpe ?

- Pff !

- Pff ! »

Il l'énervait. Il l'énervait ! _Il l'énervait !_ Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas tord. Sasuke ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, il avait imposé sans négocier ou même demander. Il se servait d'elle comme toujours. Comme l'avait fait Orochimaru avant lui. N'était-elle donc qu'un simple objet pour eux ? Un outil dont on se sert et qu'on jette sans un regard ? Ne voyait-il qu'en elle la simple utilité qu'elle pourrait lui apporter ? Ne remarquait-il pas la femme qu'elle était et l'amour qu'elle lui portait ? La jeune femme en venait à se demander pourquoi elle l'aimait si ce n'est parce qu'il était fort et beau. Et classe, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle ne savait rien de lui, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'idéal masculin qu'il semblait incarné : beau, classe, fort. Et c'était tout. Point à la ligne. Karin ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre sur lui. Ah si ! Il était orphelin, mais ça tout le monde le savait. Elle ne savait rien de ses sentiments, de ses souvenirs, de ce qu'il ressentait en repensant à son passé. Non vraiment, quelle idiote ! Elle se prétendait amoureuse mais en savait plus sur Suigetsu que sur l'homme que soi-disant elle aimait. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait ignorer que son cœur vibrait dès qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle se liquéfiait d'amour pour lui. La douloureuse vérité c'était qu'elle n'aimait que l'idée, l'image que se donnait Sasuke. La gorge de Karin se serra à ce constat. Était-elle à ce point superficielle ?

« Hey ! Binoclarde !

- Quoi ?

- Ramène-toi, rester dans le froid fera pas revenir ton Sasuke. On dirait un chien qu'attend son maître adoré. Pitoyable !

- Je fais ce que je veux face de poulpe, rétorqua-t-elle. »

Il lui parlait vraiment comme à un chien ! Et en plus il avait raison. Il faisait froid. Mécontente de reconnaître qu'elle était puérile à rester sous la pluie, Karin grogna. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la grotte où était installé leur campement en tapant des talons avec violence. Suigetsu sirotait un jus de pomme à l'aide d'une paille loin du feu. Tant mieux, songea-t-elle, plus il serait loin d'elle, mieux elle se porterait. Elle se réchauffa les mains tout en maudissant la pluie qui tombait sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Apportant avec elle un froid glacial en ce début d'hiver. Karin glissa son regard sur Suigetsu, à cet instant elle l'enviait. Le froid et l'eau étaient ses éléments. Il était parfaitement à l'aise. Il lui lança un sourire narquois en constatant qu'elle tremblait de froid.

Elle éternua bruyamment.

« A tes souhaits, ricana-t-il. Alors on est un peu frileuse ?

- Ça te défrise ? »

Suigetsu haussa les épaules, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était fatigué d'avoir passé l'après midi à entendre les jérémiades de Karin sur le départ de Sasuke. Il en avait marre de se battre avec elle et sa grande gueule. Marre d'elle et de ses cris de fangirl hystérique. Marre d'elle et de ses plaintes constantes ! Marre ! Marre ! Marre !

« Atchoum ! Raaaah, merde ! ronchonna Karin grelotant tout en farfouillant pour trouver une couverture. Où est-elle ? Non mais c'est pas vrai bon sang !

- Tu te tais jamais, la coupa le jeune homme.

- Jamais quand c'est toi qui le demande, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Prend la mienne, lâcha-t-il tout à coup.

- Quoi ? fit Karin en se retournant vers lui. »

Ce ne fut pas les yeux violets de Suigetsu qu'elle rencontra mais plutôt un tissu gris. Elle l'attrapa au vol, incrédule. Il continuait de regarder la pluie tomber. Elle ne le remercia pas, beaucoup trop fière pour ça. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas fait ça par gentillesse. Il voulait juste qu'elle se taise, qu'il ne l'entende plus. Qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Karin s'enroula dans la couverture en poussant un faible soupir de contentement. Elle constata que le tissu était imprégné de l'odeur iodée de Suigetsu. Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il s'agissait de ses affaires. Non. Non, mais ce qui intriguait c'était que cette odeur lui était agréable. Qu'elle l'appréciait. Et même beaucoup. Beaucoup trop à son goût d'ailleurs. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle aimait quelque chose venant de cette face de poulpe.

Et ça en l'occurrence, ça la dérangeait.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser des pensées aussi stupides. Ainsi que le visage moqueur de Suigetsu qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Elle se concentra sur les traits harmonieux de Sasuke. Sur ses envoûtants yeux noirs. Sur sa bouche désirable et son regard confiant. Sasuke… Son nom résonnait dans tout son être. Comme les notes d'une mélodie solitaire, mais des notes qui n'avaient aucune grâce. Aucune résonance. Cette constatation agaça Karin. Tout en ressassant sa mauvaise humeur, la jeune fille se mit à observer la danse lancinante des flammes. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que son amour pour Sasuke soit aussi creux. Qu'elle se soit trompée sur ses émotions. Elle ne supportait pas se tromper. Elle ne se trompait pas d'ailleurs ! Elle aimait Sasuke plus que tout ! Elle était prête à tout pour qu'il la regarde enfin comme une femme. Comme un être humain vibrant de sentiments. Pas comme un vulgaire outil qui lui permettrait d'arriver à assouvir sa vengeance. Mais le jeune homme l'ignorait, tout comme Orochimaru. Ou ses parents qui l'avaient abandonnée, parce qu'elle était un poids, parce qu'elle était inutile. Parce que personne n'avait besoin d'elle.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle les essuya avec rage. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi repensait-elle à ça ? Pourquoi toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient-elles ? Cette foutue pluie lui donnait le cafard. Et le froid qui l'enveloppait malgré la couverture lui faisait à cet instant prendre conscience de sa solitude. Seule jusqu'à son prénom, Karin, un prénom sans nom de famille. Sans attache, libre et pourtant désespéré. Karin. Juste un prénom. Solitaire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien au monde qui la rattachait à un foyer. Alors elle cherchait l'amour, elle lui courait après pour combler le vide dans sa poitrine. Qui ne se remplissait jamais. Jamais. Jamais… Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. Suigetsu avait raison, elle était vraiment pitoyable.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs ? soupira Suigetsu, tu es pitoyable franchement, il va revenir ton Sasuke. »

Elle n'avait même pas le courage de tourner son regard vers lui, de rencontrer ses yeux moqueurs. De lancer une réplique acerbe. Elle était fatiguée d'être forte et intouchable. Elle se détourna pour cacher ses larmes. Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses reniflements.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe binoclarde ? »

Il était devant elle, insistant. Il s'accroupit face à elle, mordillant la paille de sa bouteille de jus de pomme. Elle voulait que cette face de poulpe parte. Qu'il la laisse seule. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'elle ? Il l'agaçait à être aussi curieux.

« Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu crois que c'est si facile de faire semblant de pas t'entendre brailler, grogne-t-il. Déballe.

- Je ne braille pas !

- Ah ouais ? ricana-t-il, c'est évident que tu ris. Bon, pourquoi tu chiales ?

- Parce que.

- C'est pas une réponse ça, répliqua-t-il.

- Dégage face de poulpe, cracha-t-elle.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il fermement, C'est à cause de Sasuke ?

- C'est pas à cause de Sasuke ! renifla-t-elle. Maintenant dégage.

- Alors arrête de chialer, j'aime pas ça. »

Elle leva les yeux, étonnés, sur les siens violets, délavés. Inquisiteurs. Elle retira ses lunettes pour essuyer son visage. Reniflant bruyamment et se recroquevillant sur elle-même, pour éviter l'insistance du regard de Suigetsu.

« J'ai peur. Voilà t'es content ? Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

- Peur ? s'étonna-t-il, de quoi ? c'est vrai que t'es faiblarde m'enfin…

- Ta gueule face de poulpe, je te fais mordre la poussière quand tu veux, répliqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! »

Un sourire amusé se découpa sur la figure du jeune homme.

« De quoi ?

- Quoi de quoi ?

- De quoi t'as peur, s'agaça-t-il. De mourir à cause des mecs qui nous poursuivent ? C'est bon j'te protégerai si ya que ça.

- Non, je m'en fiche d'eux, murmura-t-elle touchée quand même, c'est juste. Juste un coup de déprime. Ça va passer. »

Il soupira, agacé, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le fixa à travers ses larmes, éberluée. Et touchée. Il ne faisait plus si froid tout à coup. Elle n'était plus si seule. Même si c'était avec Suigetsu, cette face de poulpe arrogante et égocentrique. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais il sentait si bon, et il dégageait une chaleur rassurante. Il mâchonnait encore sa paille, semblant réfléchir.

« C'est parce que j'ai dit que t'étais pitoyable ?

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle, Non. J'ai l'habitude de ça.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est juste que… je… je n'ai pas de famille. Et ça… ça me fait mal. »

Elle ricana, se moquant d'elle-même. Un rire jaune. Un rire qui lui déchira le cœur.

« Je n'ai même pas de nom de famille alors tu vois… C'est bête, hein, de pleurer juste pour ça ?

- J'te le fais pas dire, railla-t-il.

- La ferme, grommela-t-elle en lui donnant un coup qu'il ne pris pas la peine d'esquiver. »

Il l'insulta en grognant. Elle ne pleurait plus aussi fort, ce n'était plus que des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues. Juste une douleur latente. Juste un manque qui se taisait, jusqu'à la prochaine vague. Elle était seule. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à cela. Parce que Sasuke ne se tournerait jamais vers elle, parce que Juugo l'ignorait, parce qu'Orochimaru l'avait utilisée, parce que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée. Et Suigetsu… Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, lui… c'était différent. Il la traitait comme une chieuse, mais au moins comme un être humain. Il la voyait comme une femme. Son cœur battait plus vite à cette constatation. C'était la première fois qu'on la traitait comme une femme. Comme un être capable de sentiments. Même si c'était pas avec douceur, c'était déjà ça. Cette face de poulpe était… Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et croisa son regard.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, bougonna-t-il. »

Elle baissa les yeux, refrénant son envie de pleurer à nouveau. Un soupir se fit entendre. Quelque chose de chaud se posa alors sur ses épaules. Le bras de Suigetsu. Sa respiration se coupa. Elle n'osait plus bouger, de peur de briser le sentiment de sécurité qui se déposait en elle tout doucement. Ils ne parlaient pas. Lentement, très lentement, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Peu à peu elle lâchait la barre. Ses yeux embués et rougis se fermèrent. L'odeur iodée et musquée de Suigetsu l'enivrait.

« Si ça te fait tant de peine de pas avoir de nom, tu peux prendre le mien. »

Elle se détacha brusquement de lui. Croisant son regard. Il paraissait calme et sérieux. Un demi-sourire dévoilait ses dents aiguisées. Il lui proposait de prendre son nom ? De faire partie de sa famille ? Elle qui avait toujours voulu avoir une attache… Qui voulait appartenir à une famille, à quelqu'un.

« Oublie ça, s'énerva-t-il en recommençant à siroter sa brique de jus de fruit. C'était con. »

Oublier ? Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'emballer sa poitrine pour la transpercer froidement aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas ! Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra, fort, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner comme il semblait avoir l'intention de le faire. Il tourna son regard violet vers le sien. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle y lisait mais ça lui serra le ventre. Et lui réchauffa les joues. Depuis quand les yeux de cette face de poulpe avait autant d'attraction sur son cœur ?

« Non.

- Quoi non ?

- C'était pas con, chuchota-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, tu comprends pas…

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Moi je veux bien. »

Il la fixa, ébahi. Elle songea alors qu'elle préférait cent fois Hôzuki à Uchiwa. Pourquoi ? Parce que Suigetsu lui semblait plus chaleureux sous ses airs casse-pieds ? Parce qu'il faisait plus attention à elle ? Même si c'était avec des piques et des disputes. Même s'ils se frappaient plus qu'autre chose. Parce que lui… Cette face de poulpe… lui il la traitait normalement. Elle n'était pas un ninja ou un jouet qu'on utilise et qu'on jette une fois cassé, brisé. Le cœur en miette. Elle ne s'attendait pourtant pas à ce qu'il lui propose ça. A ce qu'il la console et soit gentil. Suigetsu n'était jamais gentil, avec personne. Et c'était surement la première fois qu'il l'était, et avec elle en plus.

« Bon d'accord. »

Il avait lâché ça normalement. Avec un sourire. Karin sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, s'en trouva réchauffée. Elle s'éleva jusqu'à lui. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta figé de stupeur et elle rouge de gène. Ils avaient gardé les yeux grands ouverts, se dévisageant. Elle se détacha vivement de lui, baissa la tête. Agacée contre elle-même, contre lui.

« La ferme face de poulpe, gronda-t-elle.

- J'ai rien dit ! se défendit-il. C'est toi qui…

- La ferme j'ai dit.

- T'es une vraie chieuse ! s'agaça-t-il en relevant brutalement son menton, tu sais pas ce que tu veux ! Tu gueules, tu chiales, tu m'embrasses, tu m'insultes! T'es vraiment malade !

- La ferme, répéta-t-elle. Face de poulpe.

- Toi, la ferme binoclarde ! Tu me soules ! »

Brusquement ses doigts agrippèrent la nuque de Karin et l'attirèrent à lui, sa bouche brûlante se posa sur la sienne. Sans douceur, il força sa langue à se joindre à la sienne. Ses mains la tirèrent violemment contre lui et leurs hanches se rencontrèrent. Ses dents piquaient sa lèvre inférieure et ses doigts montèrent à son visage pour lui arracher ses lunettes. Dans ses grognements elle discerna un « emmerdant ces p'tain de verres ». Karin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni comment elle en venait à laisser dériver ses doigts dans les cheveux de cette face de poulpe emmerdeuse, à la bouche si désirable.

Merde, il embrassait vraiment bien.

« P… Pourquoi tu… ? souffla-t-elle dans un halètement.

- J'en sais rien.

- Recommence. »

Oh mon dieu, oui, recommence, recommence, recommence ! hurlait tout son être en se collant contre lui. Leurs airs se mélangèrent à nouveau. Sa chaleur se rependait en elle. C'était brûlant. Elle n'avait plus froid, la pluie pouvait bien tombait encore et encore, tant qu'elle sentirait ses doigts courir sur sa peau, sa langue enlacer la sienne, l'odeur de ses cheveux dans son nez, elle n'aurait plus froid. Elle bouillonnait. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa nuque, pour s'accrocher à cet emmerdeur. Tant qu'il resterait là, avec elle, alors elle ne se serait plus jamais seule.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite <em>_review__ ? :)_


End file.
